The Digital World War
by Duramax Diesel
Summary: World War has broken out in the Digital World. The Digidestined tried to stop it, but are failing miserably. Rated T for Teen, Because the first chapter isn't too bad, but it'll get worse. RR please. buku more chapters up.
1. Chapter 1

The things I don't own: Digimon, Any vehicle or weapons companies mentioned in this.  
The things I do own: Brad Earpp

The war in the Digital World has been escalating out of control for some time. The Digidestined were severely out numbered and had no weapons, so they made a desperate call to anyone to help them end the war. They were hoping for an army, but they got me. I am Brad Earpp, and this is my story.

"I hope that they can help.", Kari said after reading the e-mail, the only returned message since they sent out the plea. the message was short and clear, but no one knew what to think of it

"Attention Digidestined,

you asked for help, and now your going to get it. you seem unexperienced in combat, so we decided to help you. meet us at the empty clearing out side of Copano Bay. Be sure not to be followed by ANYONE. the code is the god that failed. show up at midnight.

Diesel

they were staying in Copano Bay for the time being, as it was one of the last safe towns left. they left the protective walls of the city and headed toward the clearing on the north side of the city. the town has a clearing on the north side, while it has forests on the east and south sides, and the bay rests to the west.

Tai's watch beeped midnight as the reached the edge of the clearing and saw a black truck with two figures on it. the human took notice of him and trained the laser on his weapon on Tai's chest. Immediately Tai froze, and he remembered the code.

"Follow the god that failed.", he said hesitantly.

"why should I?" the man inquired as he lowered his weapon. as he stepped into the light, Tai Finally got a good look at the man. he was tall, about 6'5", and large. his big hands were scarred and clutching an AR-15. he had long black, unkept hair, but his eyes were the most striking. one of them was completely white, giving him a look of cruelty he was wearing dirty jeans and a worn Led Zepplin shirt. he had bandoliers over both shoulders, one carried clips of ammo, the other grenades. the other person wasn't a person at all, but a digimon. a renamon, but this renamon carried two swords in scabbards on her back. her purple gloves were replaced with heavy leather gauntlets.

the man spoke,"so, you need help. i'm it." the man looked back at the other digidestined that stepped into the clearing. they were just kids.

"is there anyone else that is coming to help us?" Tai said pleadingly.

"fuck no. you're in way over your head, and i'm the only one." the man said harshly.

"who are you, anyway?", Tai asked skeptically.

"i'm Brad, but everyone calls me Diesel.", he said. 


	2. Chapter 2

"so let me get this straight," Brad started, "y'all are supposed to stop this guy, and you haven't done shit."

"we have, But everything we've tried has failed.", Tai sighed.

They rode back to Brad's home in the woods. the building was small and dirty, with a good sized barn off to one side. they were currently crowded around Brads' table, discussing their current situation.

"Have you tried killing him?", Brad asked the group. the girls went pale at the thought and some of the younger ones immediately took a step back.

"what?!," Matt exclaimed, "we couldn't, he was our friend."

Brad sighed and looked into his coffee, "walk with me."

they walked outside, towards the barn. Brad opened the door and ushered them in. he shut the door behind them and pressed his thumb against a keypad and started to hit some numbers. immediatey, the floor beneath the center of the barn began to open. several racks of weapons started to come out of the ground. in the center, a large vehicle started rising. like a machine from hell, the rig slowly rose from the depths. the flat black paint gave it a mean appearance, and the moonlight glinted off of the various weapons mounted on the sides. unlike other vehicles that have four maybe even six wheels, this one had ten, two to an axle. the windows were mounted high on the rig, and the brush guard was flat against the nose. any other person might've mistaken this vehicle as an overgrown station wagon, but everyone in the room knew it was a weapon of destruction.

"this is project detruction. there are none other like it in the world. either of them. the hand-built custom engine produces several thousand horsepower and has a range of twelve thousand miles. the entire rig can withstand a force five hurricane, without so much as a scratch.the entire rig is stupid-proof, requiring only two people to operate. this was designed and built for an underground demolition derby(think twisted metal), but this takes precidence. you must overcome your fear of killing if you wish to survive, for it is kill or be killed. fight or die. if you cannot accomplish these goals, then go home. we shal either be victorious or fail and die. their is no middle ground. you must toughen up and fast, for time is but an ally and a foe. if you do not feel that this is for you th door is unlocked, your free to leave. but bear in mind, that if we fail, they will come after you, and not offer you a merciful death. those whose wish to stay and fight stay here, those who wish for the cowards way out, please leave."

no one moved.

Brad smiled, "good, but we have alot of work to do, namely training you and raising a standing army."

"wait, your expecting to wage a war against this guy, but we're just some kids.", Sora interjected.

"well, tough shit then. we are all this planets' got.", Brad replied. he wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Tai, Izzy, Matt, and Davis. your coming with me to help gather up people, anyone willing and able. Renamon, stay here and start bringing them up to speed on combat and survival. keep them away from the weapons until you feel that they are ready. everyone understand?"

everyone nodded, except renamon id it more slowly than everyone else. she wasn't exactly the teacher type, and she knew it. but, Brad knew what he was doing, and she trusted him.

Brad and the digidestined he selected went outside, just as the sun was beginning to rise. he led them to his house and went straight to the fridge. he extracted several cold energy drinks and tossed them to the guys.

"we'll need this for what wegot going on today.", brad stated after he took a long draught from his.

"we aren't going to get any sleep?", Davis asked.

"no, because we have a ridiculous amount of work to do, and no time to do it in. we can sleep after we win, until then, try and stay caffinated."

after downing the energy drinks, they headed back out to the truck. everyone clambered in, with some argument about who was riding shotgun. Brad couldn't help but smile, but after all, they were still kids.

they started down the road, when everyone took notice of what was attached to the dashboard. clipped in place was a loaded AR-15, complete with silencer and a grenade launcher.

"what is that for?", izzy asked nervously.

"self defence.", Brad said simply, "what you do not know is that a human can kill a digimon, and quite easily. the reason your government had a difficult time dispatching them, eventually having to call in y'all is two little words: gun control."

"so you can just shoot one?", Tai said with a confused look on his face

"oh yeah. why do you think Myotismon appeared in Tokyo, not Texas? because Americans are well enough armed to effectively dispatch them, even though it would've been difficult."

"so do they dissipate into nothing when you kill them, just as when a digimon kills them?", Izzy asked, intrigued.

"an excellent question, but no.", Brad said as he turned onto the main road into town, "you see, the only do that when another digimon kills them, but not when a human does it. it's like when you erase the memory on a CD. the information is gone, but the empty shell remains. it makes for an effective calling card in guerilla warfare."

they pulled into town and drove toward the "bad" side of town. the entire town was dangerous, as it has been under marshal law for some time. people killed one another for the basic necessities.

the truck rolled to a stop in front of a rather dangerous looking bar.

"this is why I didn't bring any girls or the youger guys with us. this place is very dangerous, so don't look at anybody, don't talk to anybody, and don't piss anybody off, Comprende?"

Brad grabbed his assault rifle and stepped out of his rig. as everone else got out. he handed a large handful of the local currency to two tough looking guys outside of the door, trusting them to keep an eye on his truck as they stepped inside.

the interior of the tavern was as nasty as the outside. Human and Digimon alike were in varying degrees of drunkeness. several small fights were occuring, with others cheering on. there were knives embedded into the bar top. the bartender was an Iceagumon, who was missing an eye. suddenly several shots rang out and everyone fell silent. everyone looked at brad, the barrel on his rifle was still smoking. above him there were several holes in the ceiling, letting the morning sun in. Bradwas staring at everyone else with a look that could kill.

"attention anyone and everyone willing and able. we are planning to assemble a large army to reclaim the digital world from those who wish to rule it.", Brad began, "we have the weapons, and we can train evryone who can fight. we must stand together and fight or we will all surely become slaves to those who dare call themselves overlords of the digital world."

the bartender was the first to say anything.

"first, i don't take to kindly to you puttin' holes in my roof.", he snorted, "and secondly, why should we help you?"

Brad looked around, and started, "because we have all lost loved ones to those assholes, and I think it's time for them to pay. You honestly cannot say to me that there is one person here that won't have something to gain from their destruction."

the words struck cords with several of the men, including the bartender. silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity. finally they started to converse amongst themselves. one of the patrons' looked towards the five men standing in the doorway.

"alright we'join you in your fight, but are you ready for a battle like this?"

Brad smiled, "I'm not ready for a battle, I'm ready for War."

the bartender stood up on the bar and stated, "tell us where to go."

"spread the word that revolution is upon us. gather everone who is willing and able. go, follow the red dirt road into the woods, continue into the woods until you come across an old shack and a barn. there is a Renamon there, she is my ally. tell her 'Viva Revolucion'." 


	3. Chapter 3

"so, what are we going to learn?", Kari asked eagerly.

"Nothing... yet.", Renamon replied icily.

they were sitting in the grass by the barn, enjoying the nice morning. Renamon decided not to teach them anything until Brad got home, and let him do it. most of them were napping in the warm sun, but some were playing in the small field that surrounded the buildings.

"how can they defeat the enemy, when their just kids?", Renamon thought to herself. these kids were young and bright eyed, but that would soon come to an end. as Brad use to say, "war can change a person.", and he was right. Renamon noticed when they were in the real world, back in Texas, Brad was youthful and bright, but in the six months that they were in the Digital World, that all changed. he grew quiet, started smoking more, and he now had the cold, dead eyes of a killer. she unconciously ran her paw down the length of the scar on her side, covered by fur. her mind drifted back to that awful day.

they had been with a small group of renegades trying to bring down the self proclaimed council of five. the morning was relatively quiet, which unnerved them. usually there was some good action in Hell's Alleyway, a narrow strip of land surrounded by forest on one side and a sheer cliff on the other. they would've requested a helicopter from their base of operation, but all the helicopters were to used as med-evac only, so being the cocky soldiers they were, they decided to walk straight through it. due to the reputation of the area, and the fact that you only had a thirty percent chance of survival in that area, no one want to take the mission that required going through it. except them, the best of the best. they took it with a smile. about halfway through it they saw no action, not even a sign. then, all hell broke loose. the woods came alive with gunfire and various attacks. the men and digimon of the platoon had no choice but to fight through the forest, eliminating all opposition. the trail that wandered into the forest began to run with the blood of the fallen. the platoon was severly outnumbered but gaining ground due to superior tactics and the use of grenades. they came upon a small clearing and the fighting suddenly stopped. then out of the sky came several Snimon and a Lillymon carrying a machine gun. Brad was the first to break the silence.

"why the fuck do you need a machine gun?!", he snorted.

she smiled, "I don't want to get my hands dirty."

she immediately gunned down two of Brads men and the fighting recommenced. but this time they were losing bad. the call was given for a retreat, but no one heard it. his radioman was lying in a pool of his own blood, his sternum literally ripped out. both his heavy machine gunners were offed in a similer fashion, and his fireman, was trying his best to fight off three advancing Snimon, spraying the ground at their feet with burning kerosene. then one came out of no where and removed his head from his body. he crumpled to the earth, the kerosene from his flamethrower leaking out to join his blood as it pooled around his body. soon it was just Brad and Renamon still standing, fighting in individual struggles, unable to help one another. Renamon was currently in swordplay with one of the snimon as Brad was fighting off two more. his AR-15 was out of ammo and he couldn't afford to try for his sidearm, so he used the rifle as a club, holding the barrel and using the butt to crush one of the Snimon's ugly face in. Lillymon was standing in amidst the carnage, smiling. just then Brad heard a scream come from across the clearing and saw Renamon go down. There was a large gash on her side, blood flowing freely from it. Brad reached with incredible speed for his sidearm and quickly put several bullets into its brain. Brad turned around to face the creature he was combatting and emptied the clip into the thing's chest. it screamed as it went down, it's bright green blood mixing with the other blood on the forest floor. Brad dropped his weapon and started for his fallen partner. as if in slow motion, he heard the Machine gun in Lillymon's hand go off. he felt several bullets embed themselves into his back as he went to his knees screaming. she kept firing and hot lead kissed his back several times more. finally time returned to normal and she walked up to the fallen man at her feet.

"aww, it's a pity we can't play anymore, but it seems that you lose, and both you and your pathetic sword-wielding Renamon are going to die here today. well, it's been fun but i've got to go."

she then turned around and flew away, leaving both of them to die. Brad struggled to his feet and tried to run to Renamon. he fell, and instead crawled to her. the wound was deep and potentially fatal, if they couldn't get to a hospital. Then he saw te radio at the other edge of the clearing. using strength he didn't know he had, he grabbed Renamon and half crawled - half dragged her to the other edge. she was unconcious and her breathing was shallow. completely ignorining the bleeding gunshot wounds in his back, he tried to wake Renamon up. he found a puddle ofwhat looked like water, but he found out quickly it was more kerosene. he a handful of it over to renamon, hoping the smell would bring her back to conciousness. it worked. she gasped for breath and tried to move, but brad held her still. almost immediately she started the scream more, trying to get at the painful gash in her side. Brad held her still, but had to call in a chopper to get them out.

"Renamon, Renamon!, hold still, you'll make it worse. I've got to call a chopper in, but i need you to stay still"  
he placed an affectionate hand on Renamon's face and she calmed down. he tried to move away but realised he was caught on something. the sword that he always kept in a sheath in between his pack and his back had caught itself in a low hanging branch. he didn't think about it, as his wounds were gettingmore painful by the minute. he crouched lower to free th sword and then removed it from the sheath and set it next to Renamon. he grabbed the radio and hoped it wasn't broken. he set the frequency and tried to contact the nearest base.

"hello, hello, hello, is anyone out there. I'm Commander Brad Earpp, call sign diesel. platoon number 666."

static, then finally, "Diesel, this is outpost 203, we read you loud and clear."

"I need evac immediately. all my men are dead, 'cept one and me. we are both badly wounded and need immediate evacuation. i got one here that could go into shock at any moment. over."

"10-4, Diesel, what is you 20?"

"two clicks past checkpoint five in Hells alleyway. a quarter of a mile in the forest in a small clearing. over."

"10-4, we got a chopper about five minutes from your location. try to keep your wounded concious until then."

"10-4, over and out."

he struggled back over to Renamon and chcked her wound. it looked worse than it was, but it was still serious. he grabbed a roll of bandages out of his BDU pocket and started to dress her wound. Renamon put a hand on his shoulder and saw the blood that covered his back.

"Brad, Your bleeding.", she said weakly.

"don't worry. just don't fall asleep. we'll be out of her soon. the chopper's on the way.", Brad said, trying to ignore the pain coming from all over his back. he finally finished dressing her wounds just as the chopper landed in the clearing. several men jumped out and started checking the bodies for any sign of life. Brad struggled to his feet and helped Renamon up. they struggled to the chopper, just as the other men started to gather the dead soldiers and place them in a neat little row. bBrad grabbed his sword just as he got onto the chopper and finally got to take a good look at it. the blade was dented in several places, indicating bullet hits. if it weren't for this sword he would've been paralyzed. he smiled just as a medic removed the weapon from his hand and helped him lie down, face first onto a stretcher.

Renamon sighed as she remembered that bit of heroism Brad did for her, saving her life. she would never forget it. she snapped back to reality when she heard the familiar rumble of Brad's old Chevy truck as it rolled into the driveway. sevral people were following it, and some of them were even so bold as to sit on the tonneau cover. Brad stepped out and walked up to Renamon.

"well, it's not much, but it's a start. so, what have you done?"

"nothing, i was waiting for you to get back.", she replied, her hand still on the scar.

"your hand.", he said simply, indicating her paw resting on her scar.

she removed it and stared at it for several moments.

Brad interjected, "don't worry. In my family we don't get mad, we get even."

she smiled and looked over at the sad bunch that he recruited.

"is this it?", She inquired.

"for now. now our main concern is training everyone and spreading the word. wake up the kids and tell them to meet up in the barn. we'll get started immediately." 


	4. Chapter 4

everyone was crowded in the barn, around Project Destruction and the racks of weapons. the many rifles and guns excited the barflies, but everyone stayed silent. finally Brad walked in,followed closely by Renamon. he was wearing green BDU's and was fully armed. Renamon was still wearing her heavy leather gauntlets and twin swords.

Brad walked up to the back of an old Peterbilt rig and climbed on the back to address his troops.

"you all have volunteered for the chance to fight to save this planet from enslavement by the Council of Five. Your training will begin shortly, but not here. we will travel to another resistance group that is better suited to train the likes of you. the training will be hard, but keep in mind that this training will save your life. listen to your drill instructors there, and try your hardest. I have called in helicoptors from there to take us their."

"pick out a weapon from the racks before you.", Renamon began, "keep in mind their weight, recoil, and size."

"but i already have a weapon.", Cody said, indicating his Grandfather's Katana.

"then keep it.", Brad replied, inserting a clip into his AR-15.

"what about us digimon?", Agumon asked.

"you quite obviously don't need one.", Brad snapped, his patience wearing thin, "common sense people!."

just then the deafening roar of helicopters came in from outside. Brad jumped down from his post atop the back end of the rig and walked towards his pet project. the barn door was still open, and he could see people walking from the choppers. he climbed to the top of Project Destruction and opened the roofhatch. just then he heard a woman's voice, one he hadn't heard in ages.

"well, commander, it seems you have been busy since you retired.", her voice was a cold as ice, yet he felt his stomach flutter.

"Commander Rika, it's been too long.", Brad started. Brad and Rika went out for a while, before the Hell's Alleyway incident, and ever since he had little or no contact with his comrades-in-arms.

"you could've called.", she snapped.

"I should've called.", he sighed.

Rika climbed up to the roof of Brad's pet and sat down next to him.

"when i heard you came back from the dead i just had to come out here and see for myself.", she said, looking at the kids and the drunks that made up his little platoon.

"pathetic.", she snorted.

"i know.", Brad said, "they'll never replace the men i lost."

"well, did you replace me with anyone?", Rika asked, staring at him.

"no. I'm sorry about not calling. i really am. thing's just got weird after Hell's Alleyway, and i couldn't bear to face anyone again."

"why?", Rika asked, her icy demeanor softening slightly.

"I was the best, my men were the best, and they got killed. I got my ass beat and almost died. worst of all, I almost lost Renamon. i was broken and humiliated. i thought you wouldn't understand and that i wouldn't deserve you anymore. i would do anything to get you back, Rika, that is, if your still not seeing anybody."

Rika smiled. it was sweet, the pathetic way he was pining over her. and she wasn't seeing anybody, so she thought, "what the hell, why not."

"I think that pathetic little soliloquy just won me back, diesel."

Brad smiled. he always liked her cruel comments.

"Rika?", a voice asked from the side of the vehicle. they both looked over the edge to see someone else Brad hadn't seen in ages.

"other Renamon!, how's it been? You seen your sister yet? She misses you.", Brad exclaimed, allowing this one moment to act completely retarded.

Brad's Renamon walked up behind her and embraced her in a great bear hug. Brad couldn't help but chuckle at this, but Rika just sat there, smiling.

"we've got to head out, or we'll have to wait 'til tomrrow.", Renamon said, still being hugged by her sister.

"alright.", Brad said, then turned to address his troops, "Head 'em up, move 'em out!"

"you driving this thing?", Rika asked, stomping her foot to indicate Project Destruction.

"you wanna ride with me?", Brad asked, "there's more than enough room for y'all.(those not from Texas, Y'all means "all of you" whereas "All Y'all", means "everybody")

"sure," Rika turned to her Renamon, " Tell them we'll be driving."

Renamon bowed slightly and walked out to the choppers. Brad opened the hatch and climbed in. the interior looked nothing like the outside of the rig. the seats were tan leather and looked very comfortable. the guages were cleanly set and easy to read, and the weapons controls were simple and could be stowed away, just as they were now. the LCD displays were set nicely into the center console and in the roof. the only differentiation from this opulence was the emrgency escape hatch located in the center of the floor. the bright yellow and black warning stripes around it stood out against the plush tan carpet.

"well, you certainly outdid yourself on this one, Diesel.", Rika said as she looked about the cavernous interior. she took a seat in the front passengerside captains chair and ran her hand over the smooth real wood grain on the dashboard. Brad strapped himelf into his seat as both Renamon settled ino theirs.

"it better be, do you know how much i spent putting this thing together?", Brad snorted as he turned over the Diesel-Turbine for the first time. he put it in drive just as the choppers were taking off. the main heads up display showed sensors forthe vehicle, so that the driver could be aware of ANY damage the vehicle takes on. Brad pressed a button on the LCD screen and a media player came on and immediately started playing a great driving song, Steppenwolf's Born To Be Wild.

instead of turning to the dirt road that lead into town, Brad turned and drove deeper into the forest. the enormous vehicle carved a wide berth through the forest. the rig, despite its size and purpose, rode smoothly. finally, an opening appeared at the edge of the forest and Brad nosed the large rig towards it. Project Destruction burst forth from the foliage, into a rather beautiful valley. the gentle sloping valley had very little plant life, except for the thick, lush wild grass that carpeted the ground. the massive vehicle made it to the bottom of the valley and turned to head east.

"about thirty more miles.", Brad said simply, hammering the accelerator. the entire rig jumped as the turbine let out it's long, angry hiss. the speedometer read 110, and Brad let out a maniacal laugh.

"what's so funny?", Rika asked, looking over at the array of guages set in front of Brad.

"125 and climbing!", Brad laughed, the speed of this monster amazing him.

"your shitting me!", Renamon said, leaning forward to get a better view of the guages.

"why is this thing so fast?", Rika asked, curious why something as big as an RV was hauling so much ass.

"I made it this fast. the speed and the flat guard on the nose with protective doors for the headlights, they were made for one purpose only.", Brad explained.  
"and what is that?", Rika asked.

"drive through walls.", Brad said simply, "that and the metal I made the entire rig out of. i don't know the exact name of. it's suppose to be stronger than titanium, and it's only available in the digital world."

"Digizoidium.", Renamon said, "It's one hundred times stronger than titanium. But the question is, how did you get enough to build a vehicle out of it? I thought you could only get it in one foot wide pieces."

"which one of you said that?", Brad asked. that was the problem with their Renamon, unless he knew which one said it, he had no clue who was talking.

"me.", Rika's Renamon replied.

"well, true on the 1x4 pieces. that's what i bought. well, that and a special welder to weld the pieces together. cost me a pretty penny, but this thing can withstand a force five hurricane, with not so much as a scratch.", Brad smiled. thisrig was his baby, and he loved to talk about it.

reaching he end of the valley, the started up a rocky trail into the mountains. Brad had to slow down for this, he wanted to keep the rubber side down on his toy. the trail led deep into the mountains, with a sheer drop on one side.

the sun was starting to set, so Brad hit the headlights. the trail immediately brightened up as the doors in front of the headlights swung away and they lights kicked on.

they kept driving on the trail for several minutes, until the reached a fork in the road. Brad remebered this. one went on for another mile, and dropped off into nothing. the other was the path to the base. an old safeguard, in case anyone tried to find the base without permission.

Brad turned to the right one and drove the vehicle down it, at a snails pace. after he saw a mile tick by on his odometer, he sighed in relief and sped up.

the forest started to make a comeback, as the base was situated in a literal bowl in the mountains. finally he saw the old familiar gates in front of the town outside the base,

Treetown. secluded deep in the mountains. found only by those who know where it is. houses and stores sat on either side of the road. occasionally, another vehicle would cross their path, most of them were trucks from the base.

But this sleepy little town was more than it seemed. it was also the classified location of the displace global government, awaitng victory so that it can be restored to power. this place has always housed Man alongside Digimon, a safezone, watching the Digital world flourish and grow, and eventually fall to the council of five.

Treetown was one of the first places created when the digital world was developed. it serves as a lookout for the Humans, to watch the Digital World, and, if need be, Temporarily house the government in case of civil war. the base was meant to be used as a sort of police station, policing the entire digital world. but Treetown was forgotten.

Brad drove to the gate of the base and opened up the side hatch on the side of his rig. he leaned out so the guard could get a good look at him.

"well, no shit.", the Gazimon said, his mouth open in awe, "it's you! Your back! your a living legend, Commander!"

"just let me in.", Brad said simply.

"yes sir!" 


	5. Chapter 5

the first place the headed to was Brad's old place. the old, rundown shack was exactly how he remembered it. it was not unlike his place in the woods, except for the lack of a barn. Brad inserted his key into the old lock and opened the door.

Stepping inside was like stepping into a time capsule, immediately froze to the date, several months ago, when Brad headed out on that ill-fated mission.

"exactly as I left it.", Brad said, "except for the smell. did something die here?"

Renamon wandered into the kitchen and Brad went over to his old bed. he was about to pick up an old muscle car magazine when he heard Renamon dry heave in the kitchen.

"I found the smell!", Renamon said as she ran into Brad's room, trying to escape the foul odor. Brad stepped into the kitchen and immediately saw what grossed Renamon out so.

the fridge was wide open, with a large greenish-brown mass covering the inside. that and the combined odor from the pile of dirty dishes in the sink made Brad emit a dry heave.

"it smells like Hells rebirth in here!", Brad said as he covered his nose with his shirt. he closed the fridge and went to open a window.

"i'm getting a new fridge.", Brad said as he took in a deep breath of fresh air, "Renamon, Go find the fusebox and get some power to this place."

that was the good thing about living on a military base, free utilities. Brad looked up when the lights kicked back on. he finally realised how tired he was, not having slept going on three days. he wanted to sleep but he knew he'd have to report back in imediately. Brad walked out of his kitchen and saw Rika sitting on his bed.

"you going to report back in, or what?", Rika asked snidely.

"yes, mother", Brad snapped back.(their relationship is kinda funky)

"you going to show them your toy?", Renamon asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"no,", Brad scratched his head, "is my old Ford still around?"

"not that old thing!", Rika snorted.

"yes that old thing, Ice Princess, now where is it?!"

"parked out back, under a tarp. god!, why do you want to drive that thing so badly?", Rika snorted.

"it's. my. car.", Brad snapped.

they walked around back and found it. under the tarp lay a pristine, baby blue, 1968 Ford Galaxie(NOT Galaxy) 500. Brad ran his hand down the smooth metal and up the he opened the door and took in the musty smell synonomous with old cars. he sat down on the bench seat and ran his hand on the old steering wheel.like an old lover, he ran his hand down the length of the dash coming to stop at an old photo that lay there. he picked it up, and stared at it for an eternity. it was a picture of him with his old partner, Gatomon. she had died a horrible death by the hand of the Digimon Emporer, and Brad swore to avenge her. then Renamon came into the picture, aiding him in his vendetta.

he stuffed the picture in his pocket and inserted his key into the ignition, praying that the gas didn't turn to varnish. the motor turned over once, then twice. Brad gave it some gas and cranked it again. the motor immediately roared to life, 429 cubic inches of motor started to belch out Detroit's anthem. Rika and both Renamon got in, and Brad drove around the front of his house and lit up the tires. immediately the ass end started to swing to the left, continuing the drift onto the pavement. the roar from the motor was deafening, the rear tires squealing helplessly against the pavement. the car started to straighten out and Brad floored it, the adrenaline pumping as he roared towards the base.

they pulled into a space near the front and Brad put it in park. all female occupants were glad to get out of the car, as was Brad, but for a different reason. Brad popped the hood and removed the coil wire, so no one could steal his OTHER baby. wire in hand he shut the hood and walked into the base.

the main base was huge, a complex that housed several thousand men, munitions, and supplies. the walls were dark grey, and the lighting dim. several doors had armed guards stationed in front of them, for reasons that are classified. they headed down the hallway until they stopped at a large, steel door. the guards in front of the door stepped aside and saluted the two officers as they walked through the door.

there were several people and digimon sitting at a long meeting table. all of whom he knew, though some of their names were escaping his mind. the silence was deafening as they stood there. no one moved, no one spoke, all stared at Brad.

"Commander Brad Earpp, Returning for duty.", Brad said as he popped to attention and saluted his superiors.

"welcome Commander,", Ophanimon said, The former leader of the digital world, she was used to dealing with the humans in Treetown. she looked at the four standing at attention and said, "please be seated, and for the purpose of this meeting, you all may speak freely."

"thank you, your highness." Brad said as he took a seat. he was dying for a cigarette, but he knew that would have to wait.

"now first matter at hand, why is it you left, only to return six months later?", his commanding officer, Taylor, snapped.

"my whole platoon, save me and Renamon, were killed. I was shellshocked and humiliated that we were dispatched of so easily. I became aware of my own mortality, and I was a little freaked out. looking back now, what I did was stupid and useless, but I can't change the past. as for the reason of my return, I came to my senses when the Digidestined sent out a request for assistance."

"The Digidestined?", Taylor asked, "where are they now?"

"they should be here.", Rika replied, "we saw them off ourselves. the choppers should be here any minute."

Cheif Commander Taylor whispered something to the person next to him, and he left. Taylor turned back to Brad,

"is 'the battery' safe?"

"she has a name you know.", Brad replied cooly.

"cut the crap, is she with them or not?!", the CC snapped.

"yes, she is safely with them.", Brad sighed.

"we must protect her at all costs. if they get ahold of her, that will be the end of us all."

"yes sir, I am aware of that.", Brad sighed, he was really not in the mood to have the obvious explained to him.

Ophanimon cleared her throat, "cheif Commander, while that is of some importance, we must discuss the mission."

"yes, your Highness.", the CC activiated a wall mounted projector. there were the faces of several people on the first slide.

"these high ranking officers and NCO's have been captured.", The CC Began, "they are being held in a high security prison, located in an old castle. we have already sent in two extraction units, but both times failed. this is our last chance to rescue these men, as by 1200 hours tomorrow, they are to be executed. I'll open the floor to suggestions on how to extract these men, women, and digimon."

The room was silent. the Brad had an idea.

"project Destruction"

"what?", the CC exclaimed.

"when I was AWOL, I built a vehicle called Project Destruction. It's built entirely out of Digizoidium. it's design makes it perfect to go through walls. I can created enough havoc with it to create a diversion to get your extraction unit in."

"where is this vehicle?", Ophanimon asked.

"gimme five minutes. meet me in Hanger number 1."

Five minutes later, in Hanger number one.

"this is Project Destruction.", Brad anounced, "powered by a fuel efficient diesel turbine that put out twelve hundred horsepower. the weapons system is complex, requiring one person to shoot, one to drive. me and Renamon are best suited for it, because of the fact that we built it."

"well, thats great but how much damage can it take?", the CC asked incredulously.

"got a rocket launcher?", Brad asked. one was handed to him and at approximately five feet from the vehicle, he fired it at the front of the vehicle. Brad was thrown back from the blast, and the whole building shook. when the smoke cleared, not a scratch was on the rig.

"alright,", the CC said, helping Brad up, "you create a diversion. Commander Rika."

"yes sir.", She replied.

"select a group of your best men, draw up a plan of attack with Commander Brad. the attack will be tomorrow."

"yes sir." 


	6. Chapter 6

They had stayed up all night hammering out their plan of attack. they had a layout of the castle spread out on Rika's kitchen table. a toy car Brad found in his car served as Project Destruction, while bullets of varying caliber served as the two platoons required to lay down cover fire and extract all the prisoners.

the plan was relatively simple: Brad and Renamon would go in the rig a punch out a side door, then go on to distract all security from the main attack force. while this was going on, buth platoons would enter through a side entrance. if they couldn't use the side entrance, Project Destruction would make one. after the prisoners were safe, Project Destruction would tear up the castle as best they could, staying for one more hour. then PD would leave and take a back way to a tunnel located in the side of the mountain up to their front door. if no one followed, which was unlikely, they would debreif and have a party. If someone followed PD, PD would take them out before heading to the tunnel.

"there," Rika said, pointing to a spot in the castle wall, "that's where you go in. create havoc, and make us another door. if we encounter problems, the call is broken arrow, you got that?"

"10-4.", Brad said, grabbing the pot of coffee and filling up an old beerstein. he took a drink and ran over the mission in his mind. the prospect of using his toy for it's intended purpose thrilled him.

"Brad, do you think i was a little light on you, back at your barn?", Rika asked.

"honestly, yes. but, it's hard to argue when I admit to you being right.", Brad sighed, looking into his coffee.

"your lucky then.", Rika said, reaching for her cup of go-juice, "because i don't think you'll be getting off like that anymore."

"I hope i'll be getting off somehow.", Brad said as he grabbed Rika around her waist, causing her to giggle.

Renamon appeared in the doorway, Brad couldn't tell which one. the only way he would be able to tell is her reaction to him holding Rika the way he was.

"god, can't you two get a room?", she snorted.

"what you want?", Brad replied.

"sun's coming up, we need to go to the briefing.", Renamon said, peturbed at the fact that her tamer could be falling for that cretin.

"yes, let's go.", Rika said as she removed Brad's arms from around her waist.

Brad downed the rest of his coffee and headed to the front door. just before he entered the outside, he turned to Renamon.

"I know you don't like me, But I love Rika, And she love's me. add to that the fact that your sister is my partner, we're pretty much family. get used to that fact. we need to learn more about eachother, get to know us better. maybe later on we need to sit down and talk.", Brad told her.

he left without another word. walking out to his car, he saw Rika getting into her Nissan Skyline.

"you still got that P.O.S.?", He asked her.

"quite obviously.", She replied, "you still got yours."

"yeah," Brad snorted, "but I can fit eight people in mine, and that's just in the trunk."

At the briefing...

after explaining the plan to the soldiers, everyone synchronized watches. the ground troops were applying their warpaint, while Brad and Renamon checked over Project Destruction one last time. the clock in the hanger struck seven, and Groups One and Two loaded into transport trucks, while Brad and Renamon climbed in the big black diesel. Project Destruction led the way out the hanger and to the hidden tunnel to the base of the mountain.

the drive there was deafeningly quiet. they stopped just behind a ridge near the castle. everyone got out and ran over the plan one last time.

"alright when you hear me drive through the wall, and you will, set the timer for five minutes. when the timer goes off, head for my hole in the wall. try the side door. if it's locked, it probably will be, call out 'locked door' and i'll make a door for y'all. get in, extract the objective, and get the hell out. leave immediately. my orders require me to stay behind for one hour, no more. get to the rendezvous point and wait there. we'll regroup at 1000 hours and head for home. do you understand the orders given?", Brad stated.

"sir, yes sir!"

Brad got back in Project Destruction and activated the weapons systems. Renamon tested them all and had the missles expose themselves. immediately, doors opened on the sides of the rig opened and moved missles out in the open. Renamon stored them again and nodded to Brad. Immediately, Brad floored it. he closed off all the doors on the front end and a blast shield covered up the windshield. cameras kicked on, allowing Brad to see forward. the wall was coming up fast, and brad could hear small arms fire popping uselessly against the skin of the rig. Brad pushed himself into the seat, telling Renamon to do the same. he glanced at the speedo. 133 Mph. he shut his eyes and hoped for the best.

CRASH!

the rig tore through the wall, jolting everyone, including both recovery teams. amidst the rubble, Project Destruction lay motionless, but undamaged. Brad was shaken, but fine. Renamon actually fared better than Brad, laughing at the experience.  
Brad started the rig back up and started to raise hell. almost immediately castle defense was on him, their efforts to immobilze the intruder futile.

The rig lurched forward, twin flamethrowers coming from openings in the nosegaurd engulfed the front row of attackers in flame. then, just for good measure, Brad ran over them, nine tons of digizoidium crushing the bodies.

just then, several more conscripted soldier and several stronger digimon rounded the corner, trying to give him hell with heavy machine guns and stonger attacks. missles popped out of the sides and screamed for the attackers. body parts flew, some bouncing harmlessly of the cooling louvers in the hood.(you can't safely run a diesel without some sort of cooling). the cameras still in use, windshield still covered, Brad laughed maniacally from his tank. a bell went off in his headset, indicating five minutes up, so Brad went around to the other side, running over several humans and digimon along the way. several known ultimates stepped forward, with several humans with RPGs(Rocket propelled grenade, not Role Playing Game), trying to down the machine, but to no avail. the rig just kept going forward, running them over, killing most, but severely mangling others. Brad threw it in reverse and made another pass, curing them of life.

"locked door", Rika called in her headset.

"fo'shizzle", Brad replied, turning his rig around, heading for the new door he installed. for a clean hole, he'd need to go outside the wall, or he'd just bounce off te inner wall. he turned around outside and hit a button on his dash. immediately, a blend of nitrous oxide and propane was injected into the intake of the motor, giving him an insane burst of speed. he hit the wall and kept on going, the rig careening madly down the corridor, running over several more that got in his way. the Brad saw a sign that made him smile.

laboratory, with an arrow pointing down the hall. he slowed the rig down and saw the lab door. boy, was he glad for all-wheel steering, otherwise he couldn't make the turn. he blew through the door and immediately the rig fell ten feet. the door was on an upper level catwalk.

Brad regained his bearings and started aiming his rig for anything important; computers test vehicles, weapons, scientists, and something that may have been a time machine, but it wasn't anymore. luckily, Brad found a ground level exit, tearing his way through it, leaving a swath of destruction similar to a tornado.

"we're all clear and away", Rika said, indicating mission success.

Brad was headed back outside when he saw someone that made his blood run cold. Lillymon. the reason he had twenty-three scars on his back. twenty-three slugs removed, seven still embedded in a now useless sword. time for revenge. he turned the rig down the hallway and caught Lillymon off guard. she ran crazily down the hallway, completely ignoring the fact that she could fly. she made one more fatal flaw, running down a dead end corridor. she smiled, knowing that the vehcile was too wide to traverse it.

no problem. Brad put it in ultra-low and started to creep toward her. the vehicle stopped at the wall, but more accelerator made the wall crumble, the rig carving through the rock as it inched its way toward her. he lowered the blast shields in front of the windows so she could see him. her jaw dropped as she watched the angry veteran inch his way towards her in a twisted effort for revenge. she suddenly became aware that the rig was only three feet away from he and closing. she knew that the wall behind the wall behind her was solid Digizoidium, as it was the other side of the lab. she tried to stop the vehicle instead.

"flower cannon!", She shouted as she shot a beam of pure energy at the evil machine. it kept coming at her, unfazed.

Brad reached for the intercom and hit the speaker button.

"ENJOY HELL, YOU COLD BITCH!", He yelled.

one foot away. Brad floored it. the motor hissed angrily, trying to force the vehicle forward. Lillymon became aware of the heat from the engine as it came closer. Renamon retracted the flamethrowers again. letting Lillymon a few more inches before death. the rig lurched on, while Brad selected an appropriate last song for Lillymon, Metallica's 'The God That Failed'.

the rig pressed against her chest, causing her to exhale to keep from becoming a pancake. the rig kept on moving. then out of nowhere, Brad opened all of the doors on the noseguard, causing them to violently impale Lillmon in several spots. her mouth sanpped open ans green blood spattered on the front of the rig. Brad kept flooring it, the tires squealing madly at the rocky rubble. Finally, the life left Lillymon's eyes, and Brad stopped forcing Project Destruction forward. he threw it in reverse and the vehicle lurched backward. bits of Lillymon's bone and organs stuck to the nose of the vehicle. the black paint ran green with her blood. Brad smiled. the bitch was dead. she wouldn't harm anyone ever again. Brad checked his watch, and he had twenty minutes to kill before he had to leave. so he drove outside and he and Renamon took potshots at the building til it crumbled to the earth. then the headed to the rendezvous point.

the point was near the secret tunnel, but far enough away from it to make sur no one would follow. Rika's watch was almost at ten when she heard, then saw Project Destruction. she heard it first because the inter com was on, and Bad Company's 'Bad Company' was playing. the airbrakes hissed as the monster of metal stopped. once verifiying that no one was following, they headed to the tunnel, to home.

back at the base, the rescued prisoners were taken for medical treatment and debriefing, while the victors celebrated in the hanger. Brad and Renamon exited the vehicle, to the thunderous applause of the recovery teams. Brad walked around the front of his vehicle, admiring the blood and offal as if it were art.

"what the hell is that?", Rika asked as she looked at the green mess.

"Lillymon.", Brad said simply.

"you wounded her?", Rika's Renamon asked.

"no, killed her.", he reponded.

"no way!", Renamon snorted.

Brad uncerimoniously reached out and extracted something from the Noseguard that made Rika go green.

"may I present you with Lillymon's sternum.", Brad said as he handed it to Renamon.

Brad smiled, "bet she can't live without that."

Renamon immediately dropped it, wiping her hand on Brad's jacket. He didn't mind. Half of him was too tired to care, the other half was still flying high from the mission.

Beer was produced and someone turned on some music. they headed away from the rig so that the Transportation NCO could get to the grisly task of cleaning the guts from Project Destruction. 


	7. Chapter 7

The clebration lasted into the night, amplified by the fact that the mission was such a success that they were all given three day passes. with the buzz of cheap beer, moonshine, locally grown pot, and great music, the partying wandered into the forest. they found a clearing near a mountain spring, and set up the celebration. a stage was set up, and the managed to find a band.

the party was goin' strong, but Brad wasn't really into celebrating. his mind was elsewhere. the picture in his pocket tormented him. his old partner, Gatomon, was killed at the hand's of the self-proclaimed emperor, prior to him coming to the digital world. he wished that she was still around, he missed her alot. sure, Renamon was a great partner and a strong ally, but, he didn't know anymore. life meant nothing to him, he was a dealer of death, and always would be. his family was nothing but good killers. he had family that served in Vietnam, Korea, both World War's, and in Iraq. both times. hell, his ancestor, Wyatt Earpp, was the famous gunslinger at the O.K. Corrall. it was his destiny to kill for the good of the people. he sighed as he polished off his beer.

rika plopped herself down in the grass next to him, followed closely by Renamon.

"what's with you?", Rika asked as she messed with his hair. he didn't care.

"I don't know.", Brad huffed. he threw his can into the spring and watched it float downstream. he wondered what the future had in store for that can, where it'll go, what it'll see.

"you seem depressed.", His Renamon said as she sat down next to him.

"you have no idea.", Brad sighed.

"what's with you? The Brad I remember would be doing kegstands right now.", Rika said, trying to cheer him up.

"alcohol's a depressant.", He said simply, "walk with me."

they wandered deep into the forest, neither saying anything. the forest seem to cheer Brad up, and Rika smiled slightly. she never knew what was going on in his head, and she nevr knew why he'd go into funks like this.

"penny for your thoughts?", she asked, trying to get him to open up.

"penny's useless, make it a dollar.", he said trying to make her laugh.

"seriously.", she said, the smirk gone from her face.

"Gatomon.", he said simply.

"oh...", Rika immediately understood, "I almost lost Renamon once. I know howit must feel."

"no you don't", he snapped, "losing a loved one is NOT like almost losing a loved one. i would gladly trade losing he for almost losing her, but i can't."

"calm down!", Rika yelled. apparently she struck a nerve with Brad.

"sorry," Brad said, "let's just agree to not talk about her, okay? it's a very touchy subject for me."

"deal.", Rika replied, "you coming back to the party?"

"no, but I think there will be an appearence by Chief Party-Hardy", joked Brad.

Rika laughed out loud, "it's about time he showed up!"

the made there way back to the party, where several people were doing strikeouts(take a bonghit, do a shot, drink a beer, amd exhale). Brad grabbed the bong and did a strikout, except he held his breath for several more seconds afterwards. after exhaling, Rika took the bong from him.

"so how are we feeling?", Rika asked cattily.

"you no talk to Chief Party-Hardy like that. Chief Party-Hardy chief of bong tribe.", Brad said, doing a Native American impression.

Rika took a hit and passed the Bong to someone else. a voice behind her made her cough out the smoke.

"does your mom know you smoke pot?", Henry asked with a disapproving look on his face.

"what she doesn't know won't hurt her.", Rika said, regaining her breath.

"that stuff is bad for you.", Takato snapped.

"well, well, well, if it isn't shit for brains.", Brad snorted, causing Rika to laugh.

"I think you mean gogglehead", Rika corrected.

"no, I meant Shit for Brains.", Brad countered.

"what do you want?", Takato sighed. he always hated this guy.

"to know what you want.", Brad replied, with his best shit eating grin.

before Takato said a word, Brad said, 'hold that thought, got to pee."

that was pretty much the night. Takato an Henry would constantly voice their disapprovals, while Rika and Brad got schlitzed. at the end of the party, they wandered to Rika's house.

"Rika!", Brad shouted as he leaned against the building for support.

"what", Rika shouted back. they were two feet away from eachother, but they were drunk. and high.

"I lost my house!", Brad slurred, "can I stay in yours?"

"If my key can find the hole.", Rika was really drunk.

they managed to get inside and Brad collapsed onto her couch.

"woops!", he laughed. then Rika fell on top of him. locking him in a kiss.

both Renamon walked in, and both were a little drunk as well. they wandered over to Renamon's room, completely ignoring the drunk couple making out on the couch.

"c'mon.", Rika said simply as they both struggle to their feet. she led him into her room and pushed him onto the bed. she started to pull his clothes off of him, with no protest. the kissed more, their hands exploring eachothers bodies. Rika really filled out since she was thirteen. she looked more like her mother. hell, she could be a model like her mother, if she wasn't a tomboy.

the sex was frantic and almost rushed, as if they were trying to make up for the month's they had been apart. Brad stayed concious enough to finish a cigarette afterward, before passing out from the exertion and the booze.

next morning...

the sunlight peeked through the window as the new day started. they were still asleep, so deeply that they didn't hear both Renamon leave to get their tamers cars from where the party was, and didn't even hear the old blue Ford and the jet black Skyline roar up. they set the keys to both on the kitchen table, then went back outside to sit on the roof, and watch the sunrise.

"they made alot of noise last night", Brad's Renamon stated.

"bet they won't remember it.", her sister replied.

"true."

"when did you learn to drive?", Rika's asked.

"Brad taught me years ago." she answered.

deciding to change the subject, Brad's asked, "why don't you like Brad?"

"he's a bad influence on Rika.", She replied coldly.

"well, duh.", Brad's retorted, "but they like eachother. like yin and yang, why can't you accept that?"

"because, little sister, he is arrogant and aggressive. I have a feeling one day he might hurt her."

"of course he's arrogant and aggressive, even a little mean, but so is Rika."

"touche'", She replied, "but does he really like her?"

"yes, I have seen the way he looks at her. they are meant for eachother. she is the only one who I've seen him look at in this way."

"fine, I can see how strongly believe in them.", Rika's replied as she watched the town wake up for the day.

the sun woke Brad, making him aware that him and Rika were still naked, laying on top of the sheets. he felt fine, as he NEVER had a hangover in his life. he tried to get his arm from underneath Rika, but with no success. she awoke slowly, then her eyes snapped open as she realized they were both still naked. she tried to cover herself with the sheets, but Brad stopped her.

"don't bother, I saw more than that last night", he smiled as he kissed her.

"so you weren't that drunk then?", she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"no, I was drunk, but not drunk enough to forget what we did.", Brad laughed.

"well, either way, it was fun.", she smiled, and got up.

"where you goin'?", Brad asked, looking for his cigarettes.

"get a shower", Rika said from her bathroom, "and you should probably get one, too."

"I got to get my car first, then I got to get some clothes from my place.", Brad said aloud.

he got up and found his pants, but not his boxers. "goin' commando", he thought to himself. he found his shirt in the corner, and threw it on. he tried his best to smooth back his shoulder length hair, but it was useless. he went into the kitchen and saw his keys on the table, next to Rika's.

"Renamon.", he thought to himself. she got up earlier and drove his car back. he smiled to himself, thinking how long it took for him to teach her how to drive. in the end, however, she drove almost as good as he did. he grabbed his keys and walked outside. he saw both Renamon sitting on the roof, and he couldn't help but smile. this was his first good day in months. 


	8. Chapter 8

the next three days passed without incident, except for the fact that Brad moved in with Rika. It had been Rika's idea, due to the fact that she had one of the larger houses on base. Brad had no problem with that, because it meant he didn't have to clean up his old place. he didn't hace much with him at his old place, just some clothes, a couple of boxes of car magazines, and a choice tool set. most of which He would store in Rika's garage. Rika had no use for the garage, as she kept her car outside. Brad pulled up to it and his jaw dropped. nestled near the edge of the woods was a large two-car garage, big enough for the portly Ford. the one at his place was small and cramped, and he only used it to keep his tools, working on his car outside.

"how the hell did you get this place?!", Brad exclaimed, "you could fit my place in your place!"

"i think the realtor had a crush on Renamon.", Rika explained as Brad opened the trailer he rented for his stuff. Rika opened up the cavernous garage, allowing Brad to see the true size of the place.

even with all of his tools in the garage, it hardly made a dent. after returning the trailer, Brad even parked his car inside. he turned to Rika, asking a question that had been gnawing at the gearhead in him ever since they met.

"when are you planning on playing with your Skyline?"

"I've been thinking about it, but I don't know alot about cars.", Rika shrugged.

"I'll help you.", Brad offered.

"sure why not, I've got some time to kill. plus my mom still sends me money.", Rika replied.

"how is your mom?", Brad asked.

Rika darkened. she hated talking about her mom. Brad got the message and tried to change the subject.

"if we're going to be doing this, I want to work on my car, too. so I'll need to get my truck out of the valley so we'll have something to drive while our cars are being worked on.", Brad explained.

"wait," Rika interrupted, "what are you going to be doing to your car?"

"pull out the big block and swap in a small block," Brad began, "parts are cheaper for smallblocks, besides, that bigblock is worth more stock, if I break it, alot of people would want to kill me."

Rika laughed, "alot of people want to kill you already."

after returning with the truck...

they got on the internet and Brad taught Rika alot about her car, and cars in general. he explained what they could do, for the right price, and they threw around lots of ideas on what they could do. then, Brad explained what he wanted to do with his car, and the differences between the two. they then got onto the ineternet and started ordering parts. Brad had to control his spending, as he was on a budget, but Rika had alot of money saved up, so her window was wide open. Brad ordered the parts for Rika's Skyline, then started to weed out what he wanted from what he needed.

"wait," Rika started, confused, "why is your list shorter than mine?"

"I'm on a budget, your not." he explained, "you have over a hundred thousand saved up, with more coming each month. I only have maybe ten grand at the most, and they cut my pay because of my AWOL stint."

"dammit", She snorted, "so what? we're going out, and I couldn't do this without your help. what do you want?"

"alot of crap," he began, "air suspension, IRS(independent rear suspension), centrifugal supercharger, and a lot more. You aren't going to by these for me, are you?"

"If you keep asking why, then no." Rika snapped, with mock ferociousness, "but if you tell anybody I'm nice, I'll rip your balls off."

"don't worry 'bout that", Brad laughed, "I like you being the ice princess."

the next day the awoke early, having to report back in. Brad was strapping his shotgun to his backpack as Rika dressed. Even in BDUs, Rika looked hot. he reached for his newest weapon, an HK24, just issued and aimed it at Rika.

"Bang.", he smiled

"don't, that could be loaded.", Rika said sternly. She loved him, but she wasn't about to get shot BY him.

"yes, mother.", Brad said as he grabbed his backack.

there was a knock at the door. Both Renamon were standing in it, and this time Brad could clearly tell which one was his. She prefered the two swords in scabbards across her back to hand to hand combat, the black leather straps made an 'x' across her chest. also, her black leather gauntlets stood out from her sister's purple elbow length gloves. the long, dark scar was also barely visible underneath her fur.

"you guys ready?", Rika's asked.

"just about.", Rika said, holstering a .44 handgun. she pulled it out and turned it on Brad.

"Bang." she smiled.

"hipocrit." Brad scoffed as they exited the room.

it was still dark out as they left the house. several other houses had lights on too, signaling other soldiers rising for the day. the night crews were on their way home, looking like ragged outlines of people. judging by their eyes and various minor wounds, there had been some heavy fighting outside the mountains.

they decided to walk to the main hall, to recieve the days missions. the dark, early morning air smelled fresh and pure, like it only can up in the mountains. Birds were starting to awaking for the day, whistling to eachother. Brad smiled. he loved nature, and always would. the quiet, the wildlife, it all had a calming effect to him. not Rika though, she was a city girl, born and raised. she never understood Brad's affinity with nature. they walked past the razorwire-tipped fence into the main compound, just as the sun peeked over the mountaintops.

the walked past the new recruits, already wide awake and doing various forms of PT. Jogging, pushups, pullups, hand to hand combat training(the one he loved), all with the yelling of their drill instructors going on around them. occasionally one of the DIs would notice the two officers walk by(all four of them were officers, but the Renamon didn't wear rank) and pop to attention and salute them. the would salute back, enjoying watching the DIs stop what they were doing and give the recruits a break.

they finally walked into the main hall and met up with their CC(Cheif Commander, remember?). they sat down in the briefing room and waited for the rest of the soldiers to show up. Rika talked quietly to Renamon, while Brad lit up a cigarette,. Brad was so encompassed with the smoke rings he was making that he didn't here what Rika and Renamon were talking about. he didn't care, if it was important, Renamon would tell her later. people started showing up, and Brad noticed two new people,new but familiar. he figured out who the moment he saw their digimon. Guilmon and Terriermon. Dammit. he didn't want to see these guys on base, let alone in the same squadron as him. they said hello to Rika in a warm and cheery tone, but they lost it when they saw him. he nodded curtly in response, hoping that they wouldn't be on patrol with him.

"alright let's get started.", The CC said when everybody showed up, "thanks to Commanders Earpp and Nonaka for the safe return of the prisoners, as well as the display of tProject Destructions capabilities. thanks to them, all thirty prisoners are safe, the stronghold is demolished, and one of the Council Of Five, Lillymon, is dead."

everyone applauded for the Commanders.

"settle down.", He continued, "the prisoners informed us of something of pressing importance. the Council Of Five have another stronghold located in an abandoned Colesium, twenty clicks into the Northern Rainforest. the intel we gathered from this location suggests more prisoners and maybe even experimental weapons. due to the importance of this location, it may be guarded by more Councilmembers. the objective is capture all weapons, retrieve the prisoners, and demolish the fortification. the Councilmembers must be disposed of, but complete the other objectives first. this place is located in very dense jungle, and the only way in is through a water inlet. this leads to the lower dungeon. work your way up, freeing any prisoners along the way. then, in the middle of the lower dungeon, just below the Colesium floor, is the laboratory. capture the weapons, and bring them to the center of the arena. call in the code, that will be given before you leave, and wait for the choppers, but guard the two objective by any means. once the choppers lift of with the objectives, place the explosives on the highlighted columns on all the floors, and exit the way you came. once back on the boat, detonate the charges. any questions?"

no one stirred.

"good," The CC turned to his roster, "Commanders Earpp amd Nonaka, you will lead this one. Going with them are Captians Renamon and Renamon, Specialists Ortega and Elecmon, Seargents Matsuki and Wong, and Privates Guilmon and Terriermon."

Brad sighed. he knew he was going to get stuck with the goody two shoes and their digimon.

"there a problem, Commander?", CC asked Brad.

"yea, how did Guilmon make it to pFc?", Brad asked cockily.

everyone laughed, except Takato and the CC.

"cool it, Earpp, or I'll take you off this mission.", The CC snapped.

Brad stayed silent. he wanted this mission, and he needed the money. he felt bad about letting Rika spend her money on his car.

"good,", the CC said, " those going on this mission, go to the armory and suit up.

everyone who was told to left the room. Takato was the first to voice his complaint about his assignment.

"man! how could we get placed under a blowhard like him?!", Takato whined. Brad heard it, and grabbed Takato by his collar, lifting him off of the ground.

"listen, toothpick," Brad brought Takato's face to his, "I don't like it any more than you do. just kepp your mouth shut and do as I say. this may be your first rodeo in this platoon, but it ain't mine. so keep you and your retarded digimon out of our way, and don't mouth off. if you fuck this up, I will take personal responsiblity for making the rest of your life a living hell, you got that?!"

Takato nodded, and Brad dropped him on the floor, Rika's Renamon appeared in front of him, thoroughly amused at the royal reaming Takato just recieved.

"now now" Renamon said, shaking a finger, "don't break him, we just got him!"

Brad followed his men down the hall, ignoring Renamon. Takato got up, rubbing his head.

"man, that guys' got a temper!", he said as Henry walked up next to him.

"no wonder why Rika likes him.", He scoffed, "they're just alike."

aneeeewayyyy...

they arrived at the Armory, and recieved the gear required for an underwater insertion(hehehe, insertion), which consisted of an oxygen recirculator(removes oxygen from CO2, and doesn't produce bubbles.), water proof maps, waterproof bags for storage of electronic equipment, and a waterproof set of high-tech Heads up display goggles. a piece attaches to your rifle and a crosshair appears on the goggles, indicating the location of the barrel of the rifle. they also kept track of location, had a built in flashlight, nightvision capabilities, and were stylin'. pretty trick stuff. they got on a chopper to get to the boat, which took a lot less time then they thought

the boat was an old Vietnam-era plastic patrol boat.the diesel had an exhaust leak, and the guys piloting it looked like they been on it since 'Nam.

the boat lurched down the river, the sun glinting off of the four .50 cal machine guns in the bow. the river water was murky and brown, Brad could only guess why. the people that lived on the river seemed troubled. the war had taken several of ther own, and several lost limbs to the fighting, probably in an attempt to remove the Dark Spirals from their arms. apart from the sunny day, the entire situation had an unshakable gloom about it. the river people seemed not to care about thier own lives.

Brad noticed an old stereo an board, and he jacked in his combo Digivice/Mp3 player/voice recorder(he made it himself, gutting his Digivice and a perfectly good Mp3 player) and put on an appropiate song, The Door's 'The End'. everyone noticed, he got nods of approval from the sailors. Takato stared at him, afraid to say anything. Gilmon was off in his own little world, splashing the murky brown water. everyone lost themselves in thought, as the forset began to thicken and swallow the river. Brad walked up to the Boat Commander and stared silently at the map. the river would take them almost all the way to the fortification, almost thirty miles upstream. then they would have to slip into the water and, using the recirculators, walk on the river bottom for another couple of hundred yards. He estimated that it would be night before they would reach the dropoff point, which was good. Brad always prefered a night mission, the darkness providing even more camoflague.

the day passed by with an uneasy boredom. as they ventured deeper into the forest, the saw less and less people, until they saw none. when asked about thi by Elecmon, Brad supplie the most accurate conclusion

"the locals probably have been captured for use as a conscripted security force.", Brad sighed, his eyes scanning the forest for any signs of movement. he had a bad feeling about this. no movement meant somewhere there would be a large concentration of enemy forces. this would be like Hells Alleyway all over again.

the sun started to set over the dense jungle canopy, and the sky opened up into an angry rainstorm. Brad Immediately stowed his Digivice in the waterproof bag and sat out in the rain. he couldn't understand why everyone freaked out about the rain, they were going to get wet anyway. he walked back into the cabin of the boat and looked over the map. they were just about near the inlet, but, just to be safe, Brad wanted to get out just before the inlet, in case of an ambush. thirty feet from the inlet, Brad told the pilot to stop.

"we'll get out here. if all is successful, we'll fire off a green flare. go down the inlet and pick us up. if we failed, go and alert my superiors."

he called his men to attention on the rainslicked deck and reviewed the plan. then he grabbed his recirculator and stuck the mouthpiece in his mouth, indicating his men to do the same. he turned to Rika and nodded. She nodded in return, and the both dropped down the HUD on their googles.Immediately Brad saw a red crosshair on his screen, where his rifle's barrel was. he activated his night vision and jumped in.

the water was squalid and warm, and the air from his recirculator tasted stale. he opened his eyes and saw the rest of his men had jumped in. the settled to the bottom, and Brad started to walk forward. it was almost as if they were walking in slow motion, the water resisting their movement. Immediately, Brad was glad he had them jump off whe they did. there was a torpedo net, to trap any boats that tried to go in the inlet. the looked to be attached to some sort of explosives near the top. the net only went down about five feet, giving them enough room to walk under it. they saw no kind of sensors, cameras or security. Brad assumed they were all up top, watching for any sign of movement. but, thanks to the recirculators, they made mot so much as a bubble. they saw lights scanning the water above, but they were too deep to be seen by them. Brad clicked off the safety on his rifle, and indicated to his men to do the same. the night vision didwonders for his underwater sight, but for them to surface with them on would blind them. Brad noticed that his foot stepped on something hard and he looked down to see that they were on the floor of the Colesium water inlet. he brought up the room map on his HUD and noticed a stack of boxes that they could surface behind.

Brad motioned for them to turn off their night vision and to surface at his location. the walked up to him and pushed lightly against the hard floor. immediately the began to rise, finally, silently, breaking the waters surface. Brad removed his Recirculator from his mouth and looked around. there were no guards looking into the Coliseum, and no guards paying attention to the stck of crats they were hiding behind. Brad silently climbed onto the floor and reached into his pocket. asthe rest of his men got out of the water, Brad silently extracted a silencer for his Rifle. Getting the message, everyone who had a rifle started installing the silencers onto them. Brad looked over to the nearest threat, two Gizamon chatting near the crates. he took aim on one of them and fired off a burst of two rounds. before the other one knew what happened, Brad put two more in the back of his skull, killing him before he hit the ground.

they charged for the door, killing several more guards on the way. Brad hated to admit it, but Guilmon was laying down some good cover fire, sending fireballs hurtling towards several more incoming guards. they forged on, gaining more and more ground. they headed upstairs, laying waste to anyone unfortunate enough to cross their path. they finally came across the prison level, finding it to be severely guarded. Brad switched over to his shotgun, replacing it on his backpack with his assault rifle. he drained the water from it and loaded it with some dry shells from his backpack. he cocked the street howitzer and jumped from his hiding spot. he fired, killing several guards with a flying wall of buckshot. he flung his bandolier of shells onto his chest and pumped the gun again. several more fell to the walls of lead. they gained more ground by the second, until all was silent. blood and dead bodies laid where they fell, and several computers were destroyed. Brad looked over to see that Terriermon was now Gargomon, which was good. more cover fire.

"Rika, Takato, Guilmon, Renamon, and Elecmon,", Brad commanded, "stay here and wait for us to return from the lab. protect the prisoners at all costs. everyone else come with me."

they splintered into their seperate groups, and Brad reloaded his shotgun. Brad's group ran down the halls, killing more on the way. up several more flights of stairs they reached the lab. the old oak door had a keycard lock on it, with heavy steel hinges. Henry tried to pick it, with little success.

"dammit, move", Brad said impatiently. he fired at the door near the hinges and the lock. the lead tore through the door, but it still stood. Brad smiled and pushed on it with one finger. the door fell uncerimoniously forward, crashing to the floor. Brad reloaded and stepped through.

the lab was quiet, no one appeared to be in it.everyone was probably at the prison level, fight off Rika's group.

"how you doin'?", Brad asked on his radio.

"fine,", Rika started, "not much of a fight."

"10-4, we're at the lab. be back ASAP.", Brad replied, looking at the weapons in the lab.

"10-4, over and out.", he heard Rika in his earpiece.

there were some pretty serious weapons located in the room. one appeared to be some sort of laser cannon, but hand held. they grabbed what they could carry, putting them in their backpacks and on various areas on their persons. they found a crate that they strapped to Renamon's back and loaded up the larger weapons in it. it was bulky, but light. after cleaning shop they high-tailed it back down to the Prison level, to help the prisoners escape.

there were almost no one on the floors above the Prison level, but the Prison level was packed. they hid in the stairwell, trying to configure up a plan.

"now what?", Ortega said, eyeing the guards in the hallways.

Brad thought for a second and reached into the crate on Renamon's back. finding what he was looking for, he removed the weapon.

it was about the length of a rocket launcher, but it was nuclear powered. there was what appeared to be several coils attached to it, to amplify the electrical charge. there was a large ring at the end, with an electrode trought the middle of it. it appeared to fire a beam of pure energy. Brad put away his shotgun and shouldered the weapon. the HUD on it showed a green diamond in the middle, and what appeared to be a charge meter. he found an 'on' switch and it started to hum slightly when he turned it on. the front grip had a trigger on it, labeled 'charge'. he pressed it and the charge meter started to rise. when it started to flash green, Brad turned into the hallway and aimed at the mob of GUards trying to get into the Prison area.

"Yi-pi-kai-yay motherfuckers!", he shouted, just to get their attention.

they all turned around and stared at him for several seconds. Brad pulled the back trigger, and the stored charge flowed down the electrode and collected in front of the ring. Brad released the trigger slightly, and the charge fired in a long, continous beam of bright green energy. the group of people in the hallway were vaporized instantly, and the charge faded away into nothing.

"jesus fucking christ!" Brad exclaimed. this weapon was awesome!

they ran for the Prison area and peered inside. everyone was hiding behind the computer consoles, obviously freaked out at the beam of energy that vaporized an entire group of guards. the peeked ot from their hiding places, relieved to see Brad.

"call in the choppers.", Brad ordered Rika. she nodded tentitavely, still rattled from the power of that weapon.

they removed the prisoners from the cells and ran up to the arena floor. the rain had given way to a calm night, and Brad could hear the choppers coming in from their nearby landing strip. no one appeared to be following them, then, the heard a voice that made Brad recharge the cannon.

"hello.", Devimon said, stepping from the shadows.

Brad didn't give him another word, firing the cannon directly at his chest. it tore through him, barreling on to tear through the wall behind him. Devimon was dead before he hit the ground. never knowing what hit him.

"goodbye." Brad said as he lowered the weapon. he liked this one.

the choppers landed in the middle of the arena. as they were loading up the weapons and prisoners. Brad told the chopper pilot handling the weapons that he would keep this one, just in case he would need it. so the choppers took off, light one plasma cannon. the group then headed back into the Colesium, placing charges onto the columns highlighted on the maps. finally, they made their way back down to the water inlet. Brad looked the cannon over and it appeared to be waterproof, so he stuck his Recirculator back in his mouth, stashed his shotgun shells back in the waterproof bag, and jumped in.

they made it to the river bank and climbed out. Ortega fired the green flare from his flaregun, and in moments the boat was pulling up to the bank. they climbed aboard, and Brad grabbed the detonator from his pocket. he flicked the safety cover open and pushed the button. there was an earsplitting boom as the Colesium exploded. Brad sat down on the deck of the boat and, flushed with success, decided to take a little nap.

he awoke to the sound of the choppers flying overhead, en route to their pickup point. it was morning, and Brad still had the Plasma Cannon perched on his shoulder. he removd it and stood up, shaking the mud from his BDU jacket. he awoke everyone that was asleep and walked to the bow of the boat.

the Chopper ride back was boring, and Brad kept looking over the Plasma Cannon that laid in his lap. such a simple design, yet so powerful. Brad smiled. It scared the shit out of Rika. Brad knew that he'd have to relinquish the weapon when he returned to base, but he didn't want to. 


	9. Chapter 9

the hovercraft floated down the river, following the trail of destruction. the Emporer sat still, watching silently as bits of debris floated away from the building they were hoping to see still standing. the hovercraft turned and went down the water inlet, skimming over the nets designed to trap other boats. the grey five pointed star proudly sat on the outside door of the hovercraft, the symbol of the Council Of Five.

"just four now.", he thought to himself.

the news of Lillymon's death was unsettling. what was more unsettling was the way she died. crushed. crushed against a solid Digizoidium wall. an ultimate level digimon, augmented by the dark spore, crushed, like a bug. the walls that were on either side of her was crushed in and out, as if what crushed her was too large for the hallway. tire marks and black paint indicated a vehicle, but no vehicle could plow its way through a hall that was too small for it and just simply drive away. the military had something that could kill an ultimate. that was bad.

they pulled up to the ruins and the hovercraft stopped. they got out and surveyed their former proving grounds for new weapons. the building was but a smoldering pile of stone and twisted metal. then they saw something that made the Emporer swallow back bile.

his father, Devimon. lying in the midday sun, with a hole burned clean through him. the Emporer looked to his mother, Ladydevimon, and to the other members of the Council of five. no one spoke.

"can one of you idiots explain what happened here?!", he exclaimed, his anger on the verge of uncontrollable. he lost two of his Council members and two structure of importance in the span of a week.

Alpha, a Blackgatomon, walked over to inspect the body of the late Devimon.

"it appears that it's the work of the Plasma Cannon, my Emporer. and the fact that the body remains suggests a human did it.", she said.

"what is this plasma cannon? why wasn't I informed of it's existence?!", the Emporer snarled.

"the Plasma Cannon is a nuclear powered weapon, capable of cutting through steel plating several feet thick.", Gamma, his right hand man, explained, "it's still in the testing phase, the total extent of it's power is still unknown."

the Emporer sighed in frustration. his enemies now had a very powerful weapon in their possesion. not to mention the mystery vehicle. the Emporer turned and walked back onto the hovercraft. his mind drifted back to the day they were thrown into this ridiculous time period.

years ago, in another time period, the Emporer was ruler of both worlds, with the other Councilmemebers and legions of mindless soldiers under the influence of the dark spirals. then, during a storm, a rent was opened in the fabric of space and time, sucking them into it and placing them in this time period. the time shift angered him enough, but the fact that there was copies of them, fighting on the side of good, just made him pissed off. "that pathetic cretin dares to call himself by my name.", he snorted. the pathetic cretin he speaks of is none other than Izzy, member of the digidestined. the other councilmembers had Digidestined copies as well. Gamma had Matt, Delta was Cody, Alpha was Kari's Gatomon, before her use of the dark spore on herself, and the late Epsilon was none other than Mimi's wimpy little Palmon.

things need a little explanation. Devimon and Ladydevimon were sent to the real world at Myotismon's orders. there they had Izzy, and used some sort of mind trickery to convince Izzy's 'parents' that he was theirs. he looked like a normal human baby, except for a black birthmark, that looks like a skull with horns. but thats where the human similarities end. Izzy has the power of a mega level digimon, and the 'Emperor' isn't afraid of using them. this worlds' Izzy isn't even aware of this.

Back in Treetown...

after turning over the weapons to the R&D dept., the platoon headed back to get their next mission. except Brad, he went off somewhere, to do god knows what. they were walking back from the meeting room, when they met back up with Brad, who had a brown bg in his hand.

"where were you?", Rika asked.

"getting these.", Brad responded, handing the velcro-backed patch to her.

he passed them to everyone else in his new platoon. the patches showed a skull with crossed revolvers and the platoon's new number: 666.

"your old platoon number.", Rika said softly.

"no, my new platoon number.", Brad said, then turned to address the whole group, "y'all are some of the best fightes I've ever seen. I would be proud if y'all would go to battle under my old platoon number."

silence reigned. everyone knew of the demise of the original platoon 666, as there was a monument in the middle of the cemetary on base, dedicated to them. they were the best, and apparently, Brad felt they were now the best. the put their patches on the velcro on their BDU jacket with pride. they were now the enigmatic platoon 666.

"what was the misson?", Brad asked, trying to break the silence.

"we're to take the Digidestined out on their first mission.", Rika replied, still staring at the patch on her jacket, "where did you get these?"

"I bought in bulk.", Brad said simply, "so, a babysitting mission, eh?"

they walked over to the Barracks, where the new recruits were housed. they met up with the Drill Instructor there and gathered up their charges.

they were a pathetic looking group. they looked like they hadn't slept in days, and they were still wearing their civilian clothes.

"a'ight,", Brad started, "we're going to take y'all out in the shit. I hope you remember your training, because we're about to put it to use.

three hours later...

they were walking down a deserted path, constantly scanning the road ahead and the brush around them for any signs of the enemy. the sun was in full force, causing them to sweat profusely. the road seemed to go on forever, like a trial to hell's waiting room. Brad glared up angrily at the sun, hoping for some clouds to block the rays. Brad wiped the sweat from his face and drank from his canteen. Rika told him of their mission on their way to gather up the Digidestined. they were to go down the trail, making camp at a small outpost. the next morning, they would head out from their, with some backup, they would meet up with another group, the 33rd Heavy Armor Division, and clear out an abandoned city. the city would serve as the housing for platoon 666 and the 33rd Armored. from their, they would call in for their next mission.

although Brad wanted to keep his men quiet, in case they came across any enemy, but also Brad didn't want to put up with any whining about the heat. that didn't stop them from talking though, and they learned alot about eachother. Brad kept quiet about it, but he could tell that both T.K. and Davis liked Kari. they were always trying to get her attention, occasionally to the point where they would get yelled at by either Brad or Rika for their stupidity. it also seemed that both Matt and Tai were trying to be the leader of the group, but Brad was and he wasn't afraid to drop both of them to get that point across. Izzy was unaware of his 'situation' and it was quite obvious that he needed to get laid. Mimi was the exact opposite of Rika, all bubbly and girly and cheerful, whereas Rika was a cold, brooding tomboy. Sora seemed to be the most level headed of the group, followed closely by Yolei. Cody was almost half of Brad's height and seemed a little distant he learned that the Katana he carried was given to him by his grandfather. the only thing Brad's grandfather gave him was an old Bowie knife, but it served Brad well over the years.

the digimon that came with them were just as different as their partners. Gatomon had a checkered past, almost killing her partner by orders of Myotismon. Veemon had an obvious crush on Gatomon, but he appeared to be the kind of person that wouldn't admit to it. Patamon was a little too happy for Brad's taste, but he didn't care. Agumon and Gabumon seemed to be more mature than the others, as were Biyomon, Tentomon and Palmon. Hawkmon had an incredibly annoying British accent, and seemed to be a tad more intelligent than the others.

Tai, and later Sora badgered Brad into spilling his story. he explained that after losing his Gatomon, he met Renamon and went to the Digital world to gain vengence for his fallen friend. he found the outfit in the mountains and joined without second thought. he also explained the Hell's Alleyway incident and the loss of his old platoon. silence followed after Brads' solemn story, but the talking soon regained it's strength. Brad stopped caring, as it helped pass the time faster, as they wandered down the path. stories were exchanged, and everyone learned alot about one another.

Brad whipped out his compass and map, checking their location. they were about a quarter mile from the outpost. frowning, Brad scanned the horizon, looking for the outpost. then he saw it. it was relatively small and rundown, but it was there. they kept going, walking up to the front gate. at first, no one seemed to be their. then, a warning shot was fired, daring them to continue.

"who goes there?!", someone yelled from behind a jeep.

"Platoon Commander Brad Earpp, Platoon number 666.", Brad said, hoping these guys heard of him.

they talked amongst eachother for a few seconds, and they came out of their hiding places. this had to be the sorriest bunch of soldiers he's ever seen. they were poorly armed, and were filthy. some of them had no weapons at all, instead they had molitov cocktails set up on some boxes for easy access.

Brad looked to see if he could see anyone with any kind of rank. seeing no one he had to ask.

"who's in charge here?", Brad asked, confused.

silence. finally, a woman stepped forward. he saw seargent rank on her shoulder, which didn't make sense. they usually kept outposts in the command of an officer.

"I am.", she said. lights kicked on in the compound, and Brad finally got a good look at her.

she had short blonde hair, and was maybe 5'5". she was stocky, and looked like she had seen some action. scars covered both of her arms, and she had a long scar running down her cheek. her green eyes had the glazed over look of someone who had been in combat for too long.

"no shit.", Brad snorted, " what happened to the old commander?"

they walked into the main compound, which was little more than a series of tents. Brad ordered his men to help out the outpost personnel, and him and Rika followed the Seargent into one of the tents.

the Seargent turned and looked at both Commanders, "the old Commander was killed, a while ago. we've been getting hit and hit hard repeatedly. we're out of ammo and our weapons our severely damaged. we can't radio in for support because they took out our radio when the Commander was offed."

she stopped to look at Brad, lighting up a cigarette. she was almost drooling. Brad offered her one and she took it greedily.

"sorry," she started, "cigarettes are a luxury around here. anyway, we're pretty much screwed."

"no." Brad corrected, and took out from an armored compartment in his backpack, a laptop. he hooked up an antenna and called in supplies and ammo. the Seargent smiled, her men would be getting supplies. the Seargent handed Brad a list of supplies, and Brad started to read it off. most of them were much needed, such as first aid supplies and ammo, while others were just things they wanted, like cigarettes and booze. when Brad finished with the list, he closed his laptop and nodded to the Seargent. her supplies were en route. they would be here anywhere from five minutes to two hours, depending on weather and enemy concentration.

"by the way," Brad started, "I never caught your name."

"my name's Sarah Kerrigan, but my men just call me Sarge.", she answered.

just then, the entire compound shook with an explosion at the gate. Enemy forces were trying to get through the fence.  
everyone hauled ass for the gate, weapons drawn. Brad whipped out his assault rifle, flicking the safety to full auto mode, and waited. suddenly, an old truck came hauling ass for the gate, trying to ram the entrance. everyone opened fire. Brad aimed for the grill, hoping to render the motor inoperable by shooting up the mass of moving parts. Brad must've hit the fuel line with a tracer shell(he liked to put a tracer every third round in his clips) and the motor exploded in a fireball. the truck rolled to a stop, and several people hopped out of the back, firing weapons and launching attacks at the group of defenders. Brad dispatched three of them before running out of ammo for his assualt rifle. he learned that the fastest way to reload is another weapon, so he reached for his shotgun, dropping his HK24 in the process. the shotgun was his favorite anyway. he took out two more in a single shot, and his men started advancing on the truck. Guilmon launched a pyro sphere at two more, turning them into atoms. Brad switched his shotgun over to his left hand, and pulled out his .45 from his belt holster. shooting both weapons was more difficult, as the shotgun wasn't semi-automatic. it required him to drop the weapon til the pump action was in his hand, throwing the weapon back up while still gripping the pump, causing it to eject the spent cartridge and load another. but, with both weapons, he took out more enemies. then he saw them. hundreds, mabe even thousands of enemy coming over the hill. they ran for cover back inside the gate. Brad found his HK24 and put in a fresh clip. he did the same for his .45 and loaded more shells into his shotgun, preparing for the worst. just then, the order was given, to turn enemy into whoppers, enforced by the might of twenty three coppers. then, surrounding the soldiers , came the deafening roar, of missles from choppers.

the group of enemy lit up like the fourth of july, caught in a blaze of anti-personnel missles. gunships flying low to the ground, surrounded the front gate. mini guns mounted on the choppers opened up on those who survived the onslaught of missles, tearing them apart.behind the gunships, supply choppers started to land in the center of the outpost. out jumped men unloading everything from ammo to vodka. additional troops jumped from another chopper, walking over to the sorry little group of soldiers. reinforcements. this was good. because, before platoon 666 showed up, there were only nine people left in the outpost.

they also broght Project Destruction in, concealed in a large crate. the reasoning behind this was classified. Brad was the only one permitted to open the crate. everyone wanted to know what it was, but Brad kept his mouth shut about it.

they sat at the outpost for a couple of days, waiting on the 33rd Heavy Armored to arrive. the days crept by, completey uninterrupted by the enemy. the presence of the new weaponry and the gunships newly stationed there made the enemy shy away from attacking this place. the Digimon under the control of the dark spirals were like schoolyard bullies, tending to pick on the weaker of targets. the soldiers permenantly stationed at the base were glad for the supplies, having to rely on MREs snd hunting skills for food, now had frozen meat and canned vegtables along with a new freezer and stove, to replace the ones bombed out during the fighting.

Brad had his laptop hooked up, watching the screen for any mention of the 33rds' movement. the dot was moving slowly toward his location. the screen said a seven miles an hour, but Brad thought that was optimistic. he kept in radio contact with both the 33rd and his home base. the order was given for him to stay there for a max of three more days, then leave for his next objective. if the 33rd met up with them at the outpost, they would escort them to the objective, if not, they would meet up at the objective. Brad had to agree, every day they sat idle, their enemies got stonger and his men got softer. Sarge was with him for that last transmission.

"so you'll stay here for three more days, and wait for them.", she said.

"if not sooner.", Brad replied as he tapped the screen, as if that would make the dot move faster.

"we'll go with you, to you objective." she said out of the blue, " even if the tanks arrive on time, you'll need all the help you can get."

"true dat.", he said as he disconnected his laptop from the internet. he inserted a MSD(Mass storage device) and brought up schematics for the city they were to invade.

"this is it. most of these buildings are destroyed, but alot are still usable. we're to level the remainding buildings to set up some prefabs. there is supposed to be a strong enemy presence here. but, with my battle hardened men,and your strong group, we can do our part." Brad explained "now this next part is classified. we're going to be a cover for Black-Ops unit that is going to be inserted at the same time as us. there mission is known to top military officials only, so none of our men can't have their mission tortured out of them. just keep out of their way and take out the opposition. when their mission is complete, they will fire a blue flare into the sky, signaling our turn to have fun. at that point, if we have tank support, get out of their way and let them open up on the buildings."

"sure thing.", She smiled, " my men will be happy to know that they will be seeing real combat again."

"keep the noobs here. use them to hold down the fort.", Brad told her. 


End file.
